Noah sings Stronger Than You (A Ridonculous Race Story)
by bunnylindo
Summary: A Story based of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Noah ultimately reveals he has an electric guitar and is skilled when it comes to playing it, so as Steven Universe is the topic of the challenge where you have to play a guitar solo, he chooses the song Stronger Than You, and while playing it he transforms, how does he looks, find out, cause this is, The Ridonculous Race


Noah sings Stronger than You Music Video

Don: who's got an electric guitar?

Noah: (Stutters, then sighs) I have…

Owen: (Gasp) and where is it

Noah: (Summons his Guitar with his gem magic) here

Owen: But can you play it

Don: Especially because the song you to play have one thing in special

Noah: and what is that

Don: this song belongs to the show (Drumroll)…..STEVEN UNIVERSE! Also is the song: STRONGER THAN YOU!

Noah: (Happily) YEAH! (Jumps on stage), ready for Steven Universe, and to rock out to Garnet!?

Crowd: Yeah

Noah: I Said, READY FOR STEVEN UNIVERE, AND TO ROCK OUT TO GARNET!?

CROWD: YEAH!

Noah: Well, (Takes a deep breath)

This is Garnet.

Back together.

And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better.

And every part of me is saying "Go get her."

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.

Come at me without any of your fancy tools.

Let's go, just me and you.

Let's go, just one on two.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I can see you hate the way we intermingle.

But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

And you're not gonna stop what we made together.

We are gonna stay like this forever.

If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer.

And we'll always be twice the gem that you are (Noah begins to glow).

I am made

O-o-o-o-of (Ennui: (Gasp) Crimson, Look!) (Noah glows as he floats in the air and his hair earns teal highlights)

Lo-o-o-o-ove. (Josee: Jacques, Look at that!) (Noah earns 3 stars on his sweater vest, 2 on his sleeves and 1 in the upper part)

O-o-o-o-of (Carrie: Devin, Check that out) (The Bottom part of Noah's sweater vest earns a zig-zag line that has the same color from Noah's sweater vest, just with a slightly lighter tone)

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

(Noah starts humming)

This is who we are. (Noah's eyes start glowing)

This is who I am.

And if you think you can stop me,

Then you need to think again.

'Cause I am a feeling,

And I will never end,

And I won't let you hurt my planet,

And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able.

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,

'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. (Emma: We get it, Noah)

Well I am even more than the two of them.

Everything they care about is what I am. (Don: Ok, Noah, we get the idea)

I am their fury, I am their patience,

I am a conversation.

I am made

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

And it's stronger than you.

L-o-o-o-ove.

O-o-o-o-of

L-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

Lo-o-o-o-ove. (Noah floats lower back to the ground)

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

And it's stronger than you.

O-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Lo-o-o-o-ove. (The last note causes a shockwave) (The crowd cheers)

Noah: I-I did it?

Owen: (Nervously) yup, and also, check out your new appearance

Noah: Huh?, what do you mean?

Kitty: Check out your hair

Noah: OK, (Looks at his hair) wow, cool highlights

Emma: look at your sleeves and the chest part of your sweater vest

Noah: Oh my stars, literally

Carrie: and they are zig-zag lines in the bottom part of your sweater vest

Noah: wow, my new appearances is awesome, or should I say "Shocking" (Rimshot), ha, (Giggles as he talk) get it, because the zig-zag lines that Carrie pointed out reassemble lightning bolts (Begins Laughing)

Owen: Hahahaha

Crimson (Laughing for the first time): HAHAHAHAHA!

Kitty: HAHAHAHA!

Devin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emma: PFFFT, HAHAHAHA! (Hearing Emma laugh triggers Noah to do his famous Emma-induced Puppy Face)

(Everyone laughs at Noah's joke causing Noah to snap out of his Emma-induced trance)

Noah: (Blinks twice) what happened?

Don: You sang "Stronger Than You" from Steven Universe awesomely, causing you to transform and then you cracked a joke about one feature of your transformation and you won the challenge… NOAH WINS FOR THE REALITY TV PROS!

Noah: YAY! (Owen hugs him surprisingly loosely)

Noah: I'm glad you didn't broke my kidney this time

Owen: What are you talking about?

Noah: (His anger increasing) is just your hugs tend to squish me EVERY TIME

Owen: I'm sorry about those tight hugs, I didn't knew I was suffocating you.

Noah: We'll talk about it later


End file.
